chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yakko,Wakko and Dot
Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, also known as "The Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister)" or "The Warner Siblings", or just simply "The Warners", are a trio of red-nosed Warner siblings of indeterminate species, having been purposely drawn in the style of early black and white cartoons. Biographies It is never explained what happened to the Warners' parents, though in the movie Wakko's Wish, set in a medieval version of the show, the children learn that their parents were the king and queen of Warnerstock. Also, in the short of 'Draculee, Draculaa', Yakko says that, since he and his siblings were drawn, their parents must be pencils(though this is likely a joke). While it has never been clearly official, certain hints have suggested that the Warners may also come from a royal family. For example Dot occasionally delivers her full name as "Princess Angelina Contesa Louisa Fancesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca the Third" and Yakko was King of Anvilania in the episode King Yakko. In this episode the eldest sibling stated that because he is the last remaining family member in the royal blood line it makes him the last rightful king. Finally in the movie Wakko's Wish, it was revealed that the Warners were the children of the late King and Queen of WarnerStock. They were then given the throne and were last seen wearing royal clothing. This likely happened centuries before the main show. Rumor has it that the Warners are "puppy children". The Warners were created after animation director Weed Memlo wanted some new characters to make the cartoons of the Looney Tunes character Buddy more interesting. Animator Lon Borax stayed up all night trying to come up with new characters until, in a fit of madness and exhaustion, he created them(or at least he thinks he did, it's quite likely given his then current state that the Warner Siblings came to him and he only thought he created them, explaining how they can have a Royal Lineage before this point. The Warner Siblings, however are still Toons with a lot of power). The Warners starred alongside Buddy in a new cartoon, which Melmo showed to Thaddeus Plotz, the head of the Warriner Bros Animation Department. Plotz thought the cartoon was unusual and weird but compelling and greenlighted more. The Warners' slapstick soon began to overshadow Buddy, who was eventually fired. Plotz then gave the Warners their very own series of cartoons (which was Plotz's "second biggest mistake of his life"). The Warners' cartoons were all thoroughly bizarre, including an eight-hour cartoon in which they tried to pull fly paper off their backsides. But the Warners became huge stars despite it, mixing with Vinewood stars and starlets of the time. Dot was said to be close friends with Fanny Brice, while Yakko had a famous feud with Milton Berle. The Warners drove the studio crazy with their antics, however. For example, Wakko kept eating up the scenery and backgrounds. Thaddeus Plotz wanted to cancel the Warners, but they still had one more cartoon on their contract. Wakko got to direct the last cartoon that involved Wakko playing Yankee Doodle with his armpits (which was Plotz's "biggest mistake of his life"). Plotz was furious about that cartoon. The moment he saw it, he unilaterally canceled their contract, angering the Warners' agent Irving "Swifty" Laboo (actually Chicken Boo in costume). With no more cartoons to make the Warners were free to run around the studio lot as they pleased, causing even more chaos for the company. Eventually they were captured by studio security and locked away in the Warner Bros. Studios water tower in Burbank, California. The Warners' cartoons "which made absolutely no sense," were supposedly so insane and nonsensical that the studio executives also locked the films away in vaults, never to have them released. The Warners were actually quite popular in the thirties, until, as he had said: "...they (the Warners) pantsed Jimmy Cagney," at which point, "something had to be done," so the Warners, who made even less sense than their cartoons, were locked away, also never to be released The Warners were held in the water tower until, as said in the show, "this very day," meaning September 13, 1993, when the series premiered. Although the Warners supposedly hadn't escaped until "this very day," Yakko, Wakko and Dot were able to escape frequently and at will. Later episodes showed that they often escaped during various points in history, being let out for a day every few years while the water tower was being fumigated, and were occasionally loaned out to other animation studios, particularly during the 60s. When the Warners were most recently escaped, they again began to cause chaos in the Warner Bros. Studio. In response to the Warners escape, Studio Executive Thaddeus Plotz asked the studio psychiatrist, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, to "de-zanitize" the Warners, or make the Warners less zany, to stop the chaos in the studio. Plotz had also ordered the studio guard, Ralph, to capture the Warners whenever they escaped. Although the Warner siblings escape from the water tower as often as they can, they treat the water tower as their home, and always returned to it when they are done wreaking mayhem. In the 33rd issue of the Animaniacs comic book, there was a "long lost" fourth Warner named Sakko (who was obviously modeled after Rip Taylor); he has not been mentioned outside this comic, and his existence is considered non-canonical by fans. For our purpose, we will say he was created after the Warners but intended to act as a fourth sibling, so he is technically their sibling because he shared their creator but was not part of the original concept. Category:Characters